The Final Stand
by Pyro Jo
Summary: <html><head></head>This is just a head cannon I've had for a while about the seven's final stand against Gaea and the Giants. It gets pretty intense, and personally, I think its worth the read :)</html>


Summary: This is just a head cannon I've had for a while of what the last stand of the seven against Gaea would be like. It gets pretty intense so, personally, I think its worth the read.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the end for the seven. It almost seemed like the large, dark cavern that they were in was sucking the life right out of them; maybe it was. They were all so weak that they were nearly powerless and Gaea just kept growing stronger and stronger every minute that passed. But now they only had a minute left.<p>

It was Annabeth who initially kept them alive even though she was the only one who didn't have a gift of the could only use her brains against the giants that had pushed them to their limits-but Annabeth had a LOT of brains. When they were somewhat surrounded by a semi circle of monsters blocking their way out and Gaea before them, Annabeth was the one who yelled out, "Fine! We surrender! Just give us a moment to discuss who will be the ones to be sacrificed."

"Oh dear," Gaea had cooed, "Do you think I am so foolish? Let me be the one to decide who dies for none of you have anything to live for anyways."

"Maybe, but I would rather be sacrificed, I think," Annabeth said, and some of the others visibly winced. No one had wanted to think about what they left behind. "I mean, who wants to be the one to have to tell all of our loved ones at home that we _lost_? I wouldn't want that burden."

"Gods," Piper whispered, trying not to laugh because she understood Annabeth's brilliant idea, "I never thought of that. I mean, my _dad_. He would be crushed."

Gaea just looked confused, "Is this what mortals spend their time thinking about? Being worried for others' sake and actually _caring_? That's ridiculous, I don't believe you."

"Well you better believe it. All these years I spent fighting with my dad, I never even really got to know my brothers, my real ones." Annabeth choked on a fake cry and glared at Percy.

"Oh yeah man, I haven't seen my mom in nearly 10 months, I mean-" Percy stopped and looked into space for just a second. "We need to discuss," he said formally, and turned away.

Everyone followed him and Frank just shrugged in Gaea's direction almost like 'hey, what can you do?'. They made a small huddle in the middle of the large cavern they were in. Percy was the first one to speak.

"I haven't seen my mom in nearly 10 months."

Annabeth's sympathetic look could hardly be seem in the dim lighting of the cave. "You know that I've been talking to her. I stayed at your house for a long time while looking for you. Shes not angry."

"I know that she wouldn't be, its just that-" Percy cut himself off and looked like he was in pain what he said, "I want to see my mom one more time before I die." And then he was in tears.

Jason and Frank seemed to be in some form of shock while Leo watched in awe as the teen he looked up to was reduced to a snuffling mess in front of him. It was amazing, to see Percy Jackson cry. Even the strongest could be pushed to their breaking point. Annabeth gave him a reassuring hug. "I love you," was all she said.

But when they broke their embrace and Hazel asked what they could possibly do to beat Gaea, Annabeth looked to Percy again. "You know what I'm going to ask you."

"No I don't." But his expression said otherwise.

The next time Annabeth's voice had a tone of warning in it, "Percy. We. Are. _Desperate_."

"No! I'm not going to do that ever again," his voice wavered, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"She's Gaea, Percy," Hazel said, "She's not a real person, she's not even alive, not yet anyways. If you have a way to stop her then do it. Please."

"Are you too weak?" Asked Frank, "Not to be offensive or anything but we're all drained right now."

"No, this, this _thing_ it- it _gives_ me power."

"Then use it," Jason said, "Be the hero Percy, its okay, we _need_ a hero."

Leo looked at Percy, "I don't know what you guys are talking about but you need to know. After I killed my mom I swore I would never use my powers again, and I didn't, for 7 years. Even when I did use them I said I would never hurt anyone ever again-"

"Leo-" Hazel tried to cut in.

"No," Leo looked right into Percy's eyes, "Sometimes you have to break the rules, Percy."

"I'm not scared of you." Annabeth stated.

"I am," Percy replied, "You get that, right? I'm scared of myself."

"You need to embrace your fears," Frank put in, "You can't hide from them, they _will_ make you stronger."

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Gaea yelled, "Gods, I've been waiting forever, just tell me. Who is dying? I would like to feel fully awake again."

Percy started walking towards the Goddess of the Earth.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would be one of my sacrifices, Jackson. To have the hero of Olympus be the one to bring about their downfall."

He glanced back at Annabeth and she gave him a slight nod.

"Actually I don't think it would be reasonable to assume that two of the demigods standing in front of you will be sacrificed for your sake."

"Oh really now?" Gaea looked delighted, "What are you going to do other then use your measly girlfriend's vocabulary against me? There are seven of you and you are all weak. There are hundreds of us, and we are still coming."

"Don't be so sure of that." And then Percy stopped. He stopped moving toward Gaea and didn't look behind him. But he could feel it and Annabeth knew that he could. The water. Surrounding him, inside of everyone. He thought back to Ahklys and the way that he used the liquid inside of her to become stronger. But this time he couldn't be so careless, he had to avoid the other six, be careful not to destroy them as he destroyed all the monsters surrounding them, leaving nothing but dust. Gaea now stood alone.

"What? How did you-"

"Water." Percy said and walked back to the six. They were smart enough not to say anything.

"I see, so you used your father's strength against me. You didn't even need a god." Gaea stood before them.

"Good point," Jason said, "I'm confused and maybe I've just been hit over the head with a brick a few too many times but what just happened was..." and he stopped because there was nothing else to say.

That's when the gods showed up. Saying that the seven were now worthy of their power and would have assistance in the final, final stand against Gaea. She screamed and they destroyed her. One by one they all used their own specific powers to drain more and more of her energy as the seven watched. They were in awe. They were in shock. They were so close to death that they almost didn't realize when Gaea gave one final yell of defiance and closed her eyes to sink into the ground forever.

Or at least another couple of millennium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you guys know I literally wrote this in 3 hours and I just sat in my room, wrote this, and played the Kim Kardashian game. 3 hours. I think I'm insane.**


End file.
